Caged Bird
by AriesOrion
Summary: Compassion and mercy were nothing but an intangible dream slipping through his blood-stained fingers. Still, he had no time for regrets. Because the red liquid coating his fingers and the prone body laying before him were proof of his survival. At this point, it was the only thing that mattered. SI as Kanou Shou


Disclaimer: I don't own Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple or any of the characters. This fic is purely for my reader's enjoyment

* * *

General Warnings: Violence, SI as Kano Sho

* * *

Summary: Compassion and mercy were nothing but an intangible dream slipping through his blood-stained fingers. Still, he has no time for regrets. Because the red liquid coating his hands and the prone body laying before him were proof of his survival. At this point, it was the only thing that mattered until he could finally spread his wings freely under the dark nightsky. SI as Kanou Shou

* * *

Chapter 1 – Prologue

* * *

His body moved automatically to twist around the by now sloppy punch of the panting – _frightened_ and so desperate – body before him.

Still there was no room for mercy. No place for compassion or false beliefs. The last vestiges of those ridiculous notions had left him years ago. A period too long to fathom for his nearly infant body as his tense hand mercilessly crashed against the defenceless throat and the body before him fell onto the floor like a puppet without its strings.

The boy – because he was still so _young_ , only a scarce years older than his own body – would no longer live to see another sunrise, could no longer enjoy the radiant beauty of the dark night sky as it muted everything around it, bathing the world in its darkness.

He felt no regret. The dark and deep ache inside crushing his heart had faded several bodies ago.

''As expected of him. Even so young his strength and technique is exceptional.'' A voice on his right praised him, like a toy that had performed well under scrutiny.

He drew away his gaze from where it rested on the prone form of the boy that had only served to further his own development. There had been neither hesitation nor doubt; it wasn't the first time and it would not be the last either.

''Of course, he shall inherit the skill of the Kuremisago. Shou, come over here.''

He instantly obeyed, after all there was nothing to be gained by refusing, only death. And Shou had no intention of dying.

''Yes, elder?'' He asked respectfully, a blank expression on his stoic face. Emotions weren't welcome either.

''You have done well. From tomorrow one, your training will increase. Do not disappoint us, Shou.''

The elder's eyes flickered briefly over the defeated – _dead_ , a part of his mind whispered – body of his previous opponent.

''Thank you, elder. I will train hard.'' Shou replied as it was expected of him – of the genius of the Kuremisago – not even having to look at the prone body to know it would be disposed of soon. There was no room for those weak enough to lose after all.

His name was Kanou Shou.

Kanou Shou who came from a clan of pure martial artists – the Kuremisago.

Kanou Shou who was the disciple of Hongou Akira, one of the Nine Shadow Fists.

Kanou Shou who _died_ protecting Furinji Miu.

It had frightened him for the first days of harsh training how those people could possibly presume a toddler – recently out of his diapers – to be able to train as they expected him to. But he had long decided to survive and if he had to spend every single second possible torturing his own body to do so, he would not complain.

He refused to die, no matter the consequences. He would thrive in this dark and lonely world until it was time to spread his wings beneath the dark night sky. As he watched the still form of his opponent get dragged away mercilessly out of the corner of his eye, he repressed a small shudder.

It would never be him.

Still for a brief moment he couldn't help but think that at least the boy's – he didn't even know his _name_ – struggle was finally over.

On the contrary his had only begun.

* * *

 **A/N This is the prologue to an SI story in the Kenichi universe. This touches the darker aspect of that world, and shows how the story line not always has precedence over the SI's own happiness. I've always thought that Kanou Shou was a tragic character that one couldn't help but like! So I decided to expand on him!**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **C'ya soon**

 **AriesOrion**


End file.
